Our Gossip
by gosupgirl411
Summary: This a a blog about the people around us and the drama that is never ending. Hang around and see other's lifes unfold in front of you...


_Good day to you all, this is Alexz and Rosy bringing you your daily dose of drama at it's best! If you can't handle the juicy news that you are about to read, please refrain from scrolling down. If you enjoy reading juicy news, be my guest and scroll down. 3 _

_Alexz and Rosy_

_hmm where to begin?... _

_We'll start first with Gary. He was seen at a party a week ago badly dressed girl who he told everyone was his girlfriend. While at this party he left badly dressed girl and partied with every other girl including his ex-girlfriend Iscellia. Poor badly dressed girl,she broke up with him at the party. But wouldn't you know it, she didnt know anyone else but her now Gary, and he was her only ride home. Gary hopes that this year he will get laid. Dont worry littl desperate Gary we're sure you'll find that special someone, boy or girl. _

_At the same party Iscellia, the girl with amazing singing talents, was also seen dancing with social outcasts both big and small including Leo who tried to win her back with his "mad dancing skills" he was denied. Iscellia spent the rest of that party doing what girls do best, dancing with her girlfriends and singing some drunken karaoke, which I must say was a highlight of the night. Who knows what this party led to._

_After being denied at the party by Iscellia, Leo went after Bella, whom collects shot glasses from every party she attends which is alot. No one exactly knows the reason she said yes to him, but when it's the game of love, no one wants to be left out. _

now here is the real juicy stuff! 

_Symone, fish loving girl, was dating Ayden, for a year, they hardly acted like a couple. He started having feelings for another girl, Natalie. Ayden wanted to break it off with Symone but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Luck was with Ayden that day because Symone broke up with him. Ayden couldn't contain himself and two weeks later he plucked up the courage to ask out Natalie. What Ayden, the school's most popular jock who only has eyes for Natalie, didn't know is that she had like him for two years.( She was waiting for him) She said yes( suprise suprise) and they are the hottest new couple._

_Ataia, is the best friend to everyone and the girl that isn't afraid to tell you how it is. Being this way at this party she told off a lowly boy, who since has not bothered this group._

_Now the scoop about Emy, who is best friends with Natalie. Emy had a long term relationship with Gregor, a.k.a. dick with attitude change needed. Emy finally relized she is much better off without this boy, and is now chasing down a new love interst, Draco... Time to see how this Draco feels about Emy, who is impatinatly waiting. An intersting fact about Emy and Natalie is that their hobbie is for each party they attend they must collect some unlucky guy's boxers. Now I know what you must be thinking but stop, around her many people love stripping and showing their junkage to the world._

_Samantha is the wanna be follower who use to have a crush on Draco, but that love was never returned. Samantha and Natalie were friends until a series of events led to the destruction of loyalty. The girl code is never meant to be broken by talking behind the back, but what girl can help herself._

_Tristen is a little bit misunderstood, but his sense of humor makes him very likeable. He showed great interest in a girl named Peyton, she liked him. Tristen asked her out and eveything for him was going so great! They were caught flirting their little hearts out at parties and clubs. A few weekes into their relationship she had to break it off, Tristen was in a huge state of depression. Luckily for him Emy and Natalie brought him to a club to party. He met another girl, she wore cheap lipstick and clothes so tiny a __barbie doll__ could wear them. The relationship was rocky, and one day she just got up and left. She rang him and yelled at him for not looking for her, but the truth was he searched for her for over 3 hours. Poor Tristen, we'll be on the look out for a better girl for you. And to make Tristen's life a lttle more worse his ex girlfriend Hilary calls him every day and confesses her undying love for him. Sources tell us that she just wants to get in his pants._

_Be on the look out for out next blog! if you have any juicy news email us up the drama!_

3 Alexz and Rosy


End file.
